


Merry Christmas from the Huntleys and friends

by fangirl530



Category: the It girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: a christmas with movie star Helena Montaine is bound to be memorable. especially when she's the new part of your family.





	Merry Christmas from the Huntleys and friends

Anna to Jess: you have to come over right now. My house has been taken over by elves. 

Jess to Anna: did you that one elf horror movie? Why would you decide to do that, you know you hate horror films. 

Anna: no i did not watch that movie. I know better then to watch horror movies, what do you take me for?

Jess: you watched psycho and then hid in the closet. 

Anna: dad said it was a good movie, and I mistakenly trusted him. If anyone is to blame for that fiasco, it’s him, not me. 

Jess: whatever. So why do you think your house has been taken over by elves? 

Anna: it is covered in lights and tinsel and ornaments. I can barely see the house. It looks like a giant tree! I’m going in, Jess. Stand by.

Jess: they’re probably decorations that Helena put up. She likes to go all out. Don’t you remember the wedding?

Jess: Anna? Where’d you go? 

Anna: the house was not taken over by elves. It was, however, taken over by mrs. clause and one elf. 

Jess: what? Really? What do you mean?

Jess: Anna?

Jess: I’m coming over there if you don’t email me back

Jess: I’m getting on my bike

Jess: see you in five minutes! 

“But Anna,” Helena said, knocking on the closet door. “You’ll look so cute in it!” she had no idea that I wasn’t in the closet. I was hiding in my bedroom this time- I knew she’d go looking in the closet. And I’d left my phone in there so they’d here it if it chimed and think I was there too.

Someone knocked on the front door, and I heard Jess’s voice as she walked inside. 

“Hello! Anna! What do you mean, your hou-” Jess stopped abruptly. “Oh, hello Helena. Thats a nice outfit.”

“I know!” Helena said, sounding excited. “Look at this- Its an elf outfit, just like Marianne’s. I’m trying to get Anna to put it on, but she won’t come out of the closet.”

“Let me,” Jess said. She knocked on the closet door. “Anna, come out here and try on this outfit. It can’t be worse then the puffin!” 

“It can,” I muttered to myself. “And it is.” 

“Hi Dog,” Jess said. “Maybe you can get Anna to come out. Anna! Dog is out here, and he really wants to see you.”

Dog’s nails clicked on the floor, becoming louder. Oh, no. sure enough, he started scrabbling on my bedroom door. 

Footsteps came closer to the door, and the doorknob twisted. In a panic, i dived for my bed, lying down on my stomach and wriggling under it. The door opened. 

“Anna?” Helena’s voice asked. “Darling, are you in here?” 

“She is,” Jess said. “Look at this.” footsteps came closer, and a hand grabbed my foot. I yelped and jumped up, hitting my head on the underside of the bed. 

“Ow!” 

the hand pulled me out from under the bed, and i rolled over to see Jess looking down at me with a smirk. “There you are,” she said. “Helena has something for you.” 

I got to my feet and glared at her. “I thought we were friends, Jess!”

“We are friends,” Jess said, grinning. “Which is why I want to see you dressed up as a cute little elf!” 

“We’re going to take a family photo,” Helena explained to me. “I’m going to get your father to dress up as Santa Clause, and I even have an elf costume for Dog!” 

“At least we’ll all look ridiculous,” I said sighing. “No one’s gonna see this, right?” 

“Oh, we’re going to be giving them out as christmas cards!” Helena beamed. “Isn’t that exciting?” 

I groaned. “Exciting would be getting to eat a whole jar of nutella and watching movies. But fine, I’ll be in the picture.”

“You didn’t have a choice,” Helena said cheerfully. “But I’m glad that you agreed! And Jess-” Helena got a twinkle in her eye. “I also bought a reindeer outfit, if you’d like to join us?” 

“She would!” I yelled out, catching her in a one armed hug. “She’d love to join us, wouldn’t you Jess? As payment for making me be a puffin?” 

“Hey, you inspired the team with that costume! But yes, I’ll be in it with you. Especially if it means I get to see Anna in the elf costume in person,” she said smirking.

“Wonderful!” Helena squealed. She shoved the elf costume into my hands. “Here you go Anna, you put this on while i get Jess hers.” she breezed out of the room, Jess following on her heels. I shut the door and started to change into the elf costume. I pulled on the green pants, and the red shirt over my head. It had a brown belt on it that went around my stomach, and bells hanging from the bottom. 

I put the hat on my head, then pulled on the shoes and stood up, the bells on the costume jingling as i moved. I looked down at myself. I looked ridiculous. Maybe no one would notice if I left for antarctica? Or the north pole- I would fit right in with the other elves. 

Unfortunately, my plans were ruined by Helena opening my bedroom door. When she saw me, she clapped her hands in excitement. “Anna, you look wonderful! Come on, let's go show everyone else!” 

I followed her reluctantly out to the living room and spotted my dad and Marianne sitting on the couch. Dad looked over at me, and a smile appeared behind his white santa claus beard. 

“Anna, you look adorable!” I didn’t respond to him, because I was staring at Marianne. Her costume was a green dress with a red belt, and white fur lining the bottom and around the collar. She had on red and green striped tights and shoes with bells. In other words, not NEARLY as humiliating as what I had to wear. 

She smiled at me knowingly. “We tried to do matching costumes, but they didn’t have this one in your size, or that one in mine. We offered to have you come with us, but you said no.” 

I scowled at her, but before I could say anything back, I heard the bathroom door open and Jess came into the room. 

I managed to keep a straight face. “Just so you know,” i told her. “I would very much like to laugh right now, but I’m resisting the urge because you are my friend and laughing at you would be rude and a betrayal to our friendship.” 

“That's so sweet Anna,” Jess said. “I will not laugh at you either. I will, however, tease you about this for the rest of your life. Say cheese!” she whipped out her camera, taking a picture before I could react. 

“Jess!” I yelled, lunging for her. She laughed as she backed away from me. 

“We’re having a picture taken anyway, so I’d still have one of you in the costume. Except now I have one of just you. What's the difference?” 

I sighed and crossed my arms. “Fine then, but just know that I am only giving up because I’m allowing you to keep the picture. Not because I couldn’t get it back.” 

“Girls!” Helena called to us. “The photographer comes in an hour, and we still have to decorate the tree! Come help us.” 

“You didn’t already decorate it?” I asked. “With what you did for the house, i thought you’d have a hayday with the tree.” 

“Nick insisted we had to decorate it together as a family,” Helena said, smiling at my dad. “A family tradition.” 

“Okay,” I agreed. 

“Just try not to knock it down this year, okay Anna?” dad said. 

“That was one time, dad! And I told you not to leave the tinsel on the floor where an unexpecting person can trip over it.”

Jess laughed. “You have got to tell me that story, Mr. Huntley.” 

“I will later, Jess,” dad promised her. “For now-” he stood and rubbed his hands together. “Let's get started on that tree!” together, Jess, Helena, Marianne, dad, and I wrapped tinsel and lights around the tree and covered it in ornaments. And I didn’t trip into the tree once. I did, however, lose my balance standing on the arm of the couch, trying to put an ornament on a really high branch. I fell back onto the couch, not into the tree, so I’d call it a win! 

When we were done, we all stepped back to look at it. 

“All we need now is the star,” Jess noted. 

“Dog can put it on!” I said, my voice rising with excitement. “Just like Pluto in Mickey’s twice upon a christmas!” 

“Anna, stop trying to play out movie scenes in real life! Remember when you tried to lift Dog like that one lion in the lion movie you like?” Jess reminded me. 

“First of all, that lion was Simba, and the movie was The Lion King. and second, I didn’t think he would be so heavy.”

“He’s a fully grown labrador, of course he’s heavy!” Jess said laughing. 

“I’ll put the star on,” Helena said, plucking it from it’s box. She reached up and placed it delicately on the top of the tree. “There,” she said beaming. “Its perfect!” a knock sounded on the door. “And just in time!” she went to answer it, revealing a guy about ten years younger then dad, with spiky brown hair and glasses. He was holding one of those things that cameras sit on. 

“Come in,” Helena said, her voice warm. “I’m Helena, and this is Nick, Anna, Marianne, and Anna’s friend Jess. Oh, and Dog.” 

“Hey there,” the guy said smiling. “I’m Joseph. Where do you guys want the picture taken at?”

“Right in front of the tree,” Helena said. “Come on everyone, gather round!” I stood with Jess on the left side, and Dog followed us and sat by her foot. 

“Okay, let's think poses,” Joseph said. “Helena, i want your’s and Nick’s arms around each other. Yes, like that! perfect! Now put the other arm around Marianne, Helena. Good! 

“Now Marianne, put one hand on your hip, and let the other hang freely. Just like that!

“Anna,” he said, turning to face me and scanning my appearance. “Put both hands on your hips. Now Nick, put your other arm around her to rest on her shoulder, and Jess, put your arm around her waist and the other on your hip.” he beamed at us. “Thats fantastic! And Dog is perfect right where he is. Okay, hold those poses!” he stood about four feet in front of us, setting the camera up on his stand thingy. “Okay, everyone smile… and…. Got it! Let's do one more, and…. Done!” he smiled at us. “Do you want to see it?” 

“Yes please!” Jess said, releasing me and running over to him. She peered at the camera’s screen. “Oh wow, this looks amazing!” we all gathered around her and to see the picture. 

“It looks amazing,” Helena agreed. “Thank you, Joseph.”

“No problem,” he said smiling. “I’ll send you the pictures a week or so from now, when they print, okay?”

“That’s fine,” Helena said. Joseph packed up his camera and went out the door. As soon as it closed behind him, I threw my hands in the air in victory. 

“Yes! I didn’t mess it up!” Jess laughed at me. 

“Only you would be proud of that,” she teased. She held up her own camera. “I’ve got a bunch of pictures on here from when we were decorating too,” she said, smiling. “I’ll send them over to you later.” 

“Thank you for joining us Jess,” Helena said, embracing her in a hug. “It's always nice to have you around.” 

“Thank you Helena,” Jess said, smiling. I looked at them all, a wide smile on my face. 

“Merry christmas to all, and to all a good night!”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, Anna.”


End file.
